Star's Last Week on Earth?
by SVTFOEbae
Summary: Star has to go home to Mewni in one week. There's just one problem. She doesn't want to leave Marco. Will Star actually leave? And if she does leave, will she ever return? {STARCO!}
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another fanfic I'm working on. Hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own SVTFOE!**

* * *

It was a warm, beautiful summer morning in Echo Creek. Star Butterfly was lying on her bed staring at the fifty foot high ceiling in her bedroom. "I can't believe I'm going back to Mewni in a week. I mean I miss my home and parents, but what about Marco..." A frown appeared on the Princess' face. "He's my best friend and I don't want to just leave him like this." She picked up the pictures of herself, Marco, and Ponyhead, her best friend from Mewni who is now at St. Olga's reform school for Wayward Princesses, where misbehaving princesses go to shape up, relatively similar to jail. Star was lucky to be sent to Earth, or else she would be there too.

Star looked at the pictures and started to tear up. It was one of her first days with Marco, and her last with Ponyhead. Her life was a lot different without Ponyhead around and she just couldn't imagine a life without Marco too.

"If I'll be returning to Mewni in a week, there's something really important I need to tell him." Star tossed the pictures and plopped back down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling again. For months she had strange more-than-best-friend-like feelings for Marco, and it was about that time that she just needed to get all that off her chest. Being a magical monster-fighting princess was stressful enough.

"How would he even react to me saying I like him more than friends? Will he hold me real tight- well not 'real' tight since he's the so-called 'Safe Kid' and kiss me? Or will he just get mad at me and never talk to me again? He could also still like that girl Jackie..." She picked up her pillow, held it over her face and screamed into it creating a loud muffled noise she hoped no one else heard. She picked her face up out of the pillow, heart-shaped cheeks red, instead of the usual pink from the stress. "I still need time to think about well... everything."

* * *

Marco Diaz was in his bedroom lying face-down on his green bean bag chair snoring. After a long night of playing video games all he wanted to do was sleep. He was trapped in a beautiful, pleasant dream that nothing could possibly ruin.

* * *

 ***dream***

Star and himself were sitting in the grass on a hill with a view of the whole town below them watching the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" He said while slowly gliding his fingers over her wrist, down to her fingertips.

"It sure is." Star smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just so pretty. She was wearing a light pink dress with glitter and bows and of course her red headband with devil horns. She also had a diamond heart necklace and silver sparkly heels on her feet. He was just in his usual hoodie which made him feel stupid. But as long as he was with his beautiful princess, he didn't care what he was wearing.

He wrapped his arm around Star and watched as her long blonde hair gently blew in the wind.

"I'm so happy to be here with you." Star turned towards him and wrapped both her arms around him resting them on his shoulders.

Marco wrapped both his arms around her narrow waist. She felt soft and gentle, but at the same time rough, due to all the sparkles on her dress. "I'm so happy I met this super hot princess with the gorgeous sparkling blue eyes." He leaned in closer and smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me already you dork." Star's entire face turned red from blushing.

Without another word being said, Marco smashed his lips against hers. Star closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They pulled away after about a minute still holding eachother. "I wish I could stay here on Earth forever... But I have to return to Mewni to prepare for the responsibility of being Queen one day."

He sighed. "I know..."

 ***blackout***

* * *

Marco woke up screaming at the top of his lungs remembering Star has to go home in a week.

Star jumped up due to the loud screaming and rushed into Marco's bedroom to see what was wrong. "Marco are you alright?" She looked a bit concerned.

His screaming turned into drooling as he saw Star approach him still in her nightgown.

"Y-Yeah... Just a nightmare. That's all." He said unsurely while wiping the drool from his face.

"Well what happened in the nightmare?" She wasn't really sure if she should be asking him this.

"Uh well. This fat, hairy, mean monster came and ate my nachos." He crossed his arms and made a serious face. He didn't want to tell her what really happened.

"Alright I get it." Star tried super hard not to giggle. She knew he was lying because well, Marco is a pretty bad liar.

Star sat down on the edge of his bed. "So. What do ya feel like doing today?" She smiled, looking at the tired boy still lying on his bean bag like a log.

Marco rubbed his eyes. "That's up to you. After all, it is your last week here." A frown appeared on his face.

"Alright. Well I was thinking about taking a break from fighting evil for a while... I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to go." She wanted to explore Earth a little more with her best friend. Ludo doesn't deserve 100% attention every single day. Hopefully he won't come around.

"So you're saying I won't be doing what I love with you anymore? Fighting monsters? Protecting you?" Marco was about to cry. Fighting evil forces was what they did since the day they met. And it was all over. Just like that.

"You can still protect me Marco. I'm not gone yet. And the reason I'm saying I want a break from monster fighting is because, even if this is my last week here before I go home to a faraway dimension, I feel that I'll come back someday. And see you again." Star smiled. She felt it in her bones that yesterday wouldn't be the last time she fought Ludo and his minions with Marco. There would be at least one day more. Even if it was after she returned to Mewni. She knew this wouldn't be the end. She knew they would meet again. Even if it wasn't for a while. After all, she did have dimensional scissors. She wasn't losing hope.

"And what if you don't come back? I don't want to live like this forever. Seperated from you, and will never see you again. In fact, it's been months since I liked Jackie. I've realized that I should pay more attention to those who are there for me." Marco got up and sat next to the princess. "You're even prettier than she is."

Star began to blush. "Hehe. Well that's uh- something." She giggled, trying hardly to not spill all her feelings right then and there. "So I guess we could go get some junk food for now." The girl smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Junk food sounds great." Marco put his shoes on and got up and grabbed his hoodie. At the moment, he was craving a cheeseburger even more than Star's soft, beautiful lips.

"YAAAAYYY!" She grabbed Marco by the wrist and ran down the stairs, and out the door. He started blushing. She has been grabbing him like that since the day they met and it hasn't gotten old. He's been liking it more than usual lately.

"I'm gonna make this the best week of your life." Marco whispered, making a smirk.

* * *

 **Alright so there's the first chapter! This story will most likely have more chapters than the other one. Hope you guys are somewhat enjoying my mediocre writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: The ketchup

**This is kinda a lousy chapter. My mind kinda literally went on vacation halfway through writing this chapter so don't mind me guys o.o**

* * *

Star stormed in the front door with Marco following behind her. "Junk food was a bad idea."

Marco shut the door behind him. "At least it's over and done with... Right? I mean, somebody will put her in her place eventually."

"YOU SAW WHAT SHE DID MARCO! AND THAT... WAS NO ACCIDENT!"

* * *

 ***flashback to 20 minutes ago***

Star was at the touchscreen soda machine tasting every single kind of soda in there, while Marco was ordering his cheeseburger.

"Mmm I really like this one!" Star cheered happily.

Suddenly, Brittney Wong enters thinking she owns the place, as usual.

"EW! Star Butterface! Here. Have some ketchup to go with that ugly outfit of yours!" Before Star could look up to see what was going on, she has already been squirted with the red substance on her entire right side.

Star finally came into contact with Brittney holding a ketchup bottle, also noticing that she was full of what was in it. All the people in the restaurant were circled around Star laughing.

Someone in the circle said "Whoa, did you like... have an accident?"

"Hm, that reminds me. Your new nickname will be Star BLOODerfly!" Brittney exclaimed, making the princess more and more uncomfortable.

Star then barged through the crowd, exiting the place before Marco was even done ordering.

*end of flashback*

* * *

"I just wanna go crawl in a hole and die right now. And NOT because someone thought I was leaking ketchup!" Star used her wand to clean up the ketchup mess, then stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Star!" Marco shouted with one arm out. He sighed and then plopped down on the couch. "Maybe she just needs some time to cool off..."

About an hour later, Star was sound asleep in her bed. Marco finally got up off the couch to check up on her.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Star, it's me. Are you alright?"

There was no response.

"Staaaaaaar...?"

There was still no response.

"Alright I'm coming in!" Marco opened the door and walked over to Star who was still sleeping.

"Hope she doesn't mind me doing this." He grabbed Star's blankets and crawled under them with her.

Marco wrapped his arm around Star and fell asleep with her.

Minutes later, Star fluttered her eyes open and yawned. "Time to check what time it is!" She reached over to her side to look for her cell phone but instead, felt a big lump under the covers.

"What the heck... I don't recall my phone being able to grow five feet." Star pulled the blankets off and saw her best friend sleeping in bed with her.

"MARCO?!" Why was he here? She started blushing.

Marco was awoken due to the sound of Star yelling and jumped up. "W-wha- oh hi Star..." He looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed Marco?"

"Uhhh. Well you see, I...- I was-"

"MARCO!" Star demanded for an answer.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He was still facing the other way blushing, so he turned back around to face Star.

"Aww Marco... I'm fine and over the ketchup. Brittney can go shove the rest up her behind for all I care."

He giggled. "So do you wanna go watch some movies?"

"Sure!" They both got out of bed and ran down to the living room.

"So about you wrapping your arm around me in my sleep..."

"Oh yeah. That..." Marco smiled nervously.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 may take a little longer because I actually want it to be good :/**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach

**So here's chapter 3. It took a little longer but it's still kinda bad... :/**

* * *

Star ran inside Marco's bedroom and started jumping up and down. "Can we go to the beach today?" She said excitedly.

Marco peeked his head up from the newspaper. "Star, I'd walk the edge of the Earth for you."

"Ooh that sounds like f-"

"But we aren't going to do that."

"Aw... At least we're going to the beach though, I think."

"Oh yeah, we're definitely going to the beach." Marco put the newspaper down and smirked. Even though he burned easily in the sun, he was just dying to spend another day with Star. He could already picture her in a super-skimpy bikini that he would attempt to make his first move on her in.

"Soooooo hot..." He drooled.

"Star blushed knowing exactly what he meant by that. "I'll leave you to get ready now... Later!"

* * *

Star digged through her closet for the perfect swimsuit. She was never allowed to show lots of skin, especially in public. But her parents weren't there, so there was no one who could stop her from this decision.

"Ohhhh yes. This one will be perfect!" Star made a smirk and went to change.

Meanwhile, Marco had already changed and was covered head to toe in sunblock. He was downstairs packing some junk to take to the beach. He walked back upstairs to check on Star. Marco knocked on Star's door. "Hey Star, you ready?"

"Yep!" She skipped to the door and opened it. Star was wearing a cute sundress with flowers to cover her swimsuit, with a pair of glittery flipflops with bows.

"Wow you look amazing."

"I bet I look 100 times more amazing underneath all this." Star laughed.

Marco laughed along with her, thinking about what she could possibly be wearing underneath the dress. He was just dying to see that bikini...

...until Star snapped him back to reality.

"Uh Marco, you OK?" asked Star.

"Oh, yeah, of course! I packed everything we'll need for the day downstairs. Let's go!"

* * *

Beach: 2:30PM

It was warm and breezy. People of all ages were either playing in the sand (consisting of baby crabs, broken seashells, and seagull poop), swimming and boogie-boarding in the ocean, or trying to get a gorgeous summer tan.

Marco found a nice spot to put all their stuff, away from everybody else. "This spot should do it for the day."

"Why are we so far away from everyone?" Star questioned.

"Because I don't want any other guys stealing you away from me..." He mumbled under his breath.

Star rolled her eyes and smiled. "And why would you think that?"

"Uhhhh..." Marco responded.

"Wow it's getting really hot out here Marco, don't you think?" Star lifted up her dress, pulling it off to reveal a glittery turquoise-colored bikini. The top was similar to the idea of a push-up bra, and it had a glitter heart in the center, and the bottoms had one glitter heart on each side.

Marco just stood there staring at her, like one of those creepy mannequins you find at the mall.

"Well it sure is now..." He took his shirt off and threw it over his head to cover his cherry red face.

Star quietly tip-toed up to Marco and ripped the shirt off his face. "So do ya care to take a dip?" She said excitedly.

"Um- Uh-"

"Great, let's go!" Star grabbed Marco by the wrist and started running towards the water. Marco fell due to Star's fast running, which made Star tumble on her butt as well.

Marco was laying face first in the sand. "Owww." He rolled around to get his face out of the sand.

"Sorry Marco." Star stood up and held out both her hands, helping him up. She then ran into the water with Marco slowly following her.

"Hey, why so slow? You scared of a shark or something? Or is it _me_ that you're scared of."

Star ran up to Marco and gave him a real big splash, causing him to be soaked head to toe.

"HEY!" He splashed her back, making her soak as well.

From that point, it turned into a splash fight, where they continued to constantly splash eachother for a half hour straight.

"Alright I'm tired now." Star plopped down into the water.

"Me too." Marco did the same.

"Let's go eat something." Star suggested.

"Good idea."

* * *

Beach: 8:00PM

After five long hours of playing in the sand, swimming, and getting pooped on in numerous places by seagulls, Star sat down on her beach towel to stare at the sunset. Marco walked over and sat next to her.

"Star."

"Yes Marco?"

Marco wrapped his arm around Star. "Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?"

Star blushed and snuggled in closer to him. "No but I bet you were thinking it. She smiled.

"Star..."

"Yes Marco?"

"How would you react if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He snuggled in even closer.

Star froze for a minute and re-thought everything that was going on. Did Marco really just ask her to be his girlfriend? Was she dreaming?

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'd say yes and be the happiest girl in all 837 dimensions." Star then got up and wrapped both her arms around Marco, with Marco doing the same.

"I love you Star." The two both leaned in to eachother until their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too Marco." Star smiled.

Their lips were to the point where they were almost touching, until the two heard the voices of two familiar people.

"Marco, Star! There you guys are!" Mrs. Diaz ran up to them. "We were so worried you guys were supposed to be home two hours ago for dinner!"

"MOM?!"

"We were also listening to your entire conversation!" Mr. Diaz added.

"DAD?!"

As Marco slowly got more and more annoyed, he crossed his arms and turned away from his parents. "Well I guess we can go home now!" He said annoyingly.

Marco picked up his hoodie from the pile of clothes on the ground. He put it on, zipped it all the way to the top, put the hood over his head, and pulled the strings tightly to cover his entire face. He then walked in the direction of the parking lot, with his parents and Star following him.

Everyone silently got into the car. Star and Marco both shared the back seat. Star snuggled closer to Marco and whispered "I'm sorry Marco."

He whispered to her back. "It's not your fault, as you saw many times before, my parents can be _quite_ embarrassing."

After that, the car ride home was silent, so silent you can hear the crickets chirping outside.

* * *

 **...and that's all for chapter 3! It's still kinda a mystery what I'll be writing about in chapter 4 but I'm hoping** **it won't take as long as this chapter did.**


	4. Chapter 4: Star of Sadness

**Hiya guys! So here's chapter 4. Star is OOC lots so just try not to mind that. Also the characters are aged up two years. It's been that way since chapter 1 but I just wanted to make that clear due to _minor_ sexual actions in this chapter. It's not all that bad though. **

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Three hours after arriving home from the beach, Star and Marco were trying to pull an all-nighter by watching neat TV shows in Marco's bedroom while eating nachos. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz have gone to sleep a while ago so there was really no one else left who could bother them, Unless Ludo decides to make one of his lame inconvenient visits, attempting to steal the wand, as usual. But, that was doubtful since he was probably away investigating Mewni knowing Star would be there soon.

"This is probably the best TV night ever, now that we're dating and all." Star sprayed about an entire can of cheese into her mouth while waiting for a response from Marco, who tried not to laugh at his girlfriend being hilariously disgusting.

Star looked at him with a puzzled look. "What? Did you want some?" She held out the can to Marco, who grabbed it and _safely_ placed it onto the table, next to his lamp.

"Enough cheese for you Star. You'll get a tummy ache and then you won't be able to spend time with me." After tonight, Star would only have four days left on Earth, unless she makes some sort of arrangements with her parents to convince them to let her stay longer. There are also numerous reasons why that wouldn't be easy.

"Okay fine." Depressing thoughts were flooding Star's mind. She wanted to be with Marco forever, but nooo. She had rules, and stupid parents to obey. And if she didn't obey her parents, they would make her rot in St. Olga's reform school. "I'm gonna go to sleep now Marco. Sorry."

Star quickly turned away, beginning to shed tears of her thoughts. She attempted to get up off the bed, but a hand grabbed her.

"Is everything OK?"

"No! Nothing is OK! Just let me go to sleep." She got up off the bed and headed for the hallway. By the timeMarco got into the hall to try and calm her down, the sound of Star's bedroom door slammed in his face.

"Did she really want the cheese that bad?"

* * *

 **The next morning:**

It was 8:00AM, and Star had woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She immediately jumped up and attacked the phone, finally making the sound stop. "Great, just another stupid day closer to going home that I just _have_ to wake up to."

Star got up out of her bed and changed into normal clothes to proceed the day with. She then looked out the window, luckily it was sunny outside or the day would've been even more of a dread. She scurried downstairs just to discover nobody was in the living room or the kitchen.

"Phew. They're still asleep. I can't let them see me like this anyway. I just need to go somewhere for a bit to get my mind off things." She quietly opened the front door, and tiptoed outside, shutting it behind her.

Marco woke to the sound of a door slamming downstairs, figuring his parents have gone to work. He then checked his phone. "8:32AM...? Mom and Dad don't leave til exactly 9:00 everyday. I guess they could've gone early for some weird reason. Oh well. Time to go check up on Star." After all, he was still kinda worried about her after what happened last night.

He got off his bed and walked into the hall towards Star's bedroom. Peeking through the star-shaped hole in the door, he discovered nobody was in the room. Marco then walked downstairs. "Star? Are you in the kitchen trying to not explode a pancake?"

He reaches the kitchen with no response. There was nobody in the living room, and there were also no sound-effects of Star exploding anything in the bathroom either.

Marco began to panic, finally realizing she left the house. "Starrrrr... I'm coming for you!" He slipped on his red hoodie and shoes, running out the door to look for his emotionally injured girlfriend, who needed his love and support.

* * *

 **Echo Creek Park: 8:50AM**

Star was sitting on one of the many benches staring at the ground, listening to the birds chirp. Nobody else was there, except for two people on the swings in the far distance.

"I was wrong, I can't get my mind off anything! Why couldn't I be born and raised as a normal Earth human?" Star picked up a small rock and threw it as far as she could.

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO MEWNI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, bursting into tears seconds after. This resulted in a few birds being scared away.

* * *

 **Town: 10:00AM**

It's been over an hour and I still haven't found her." Marco paced back and forth. "I know I went to all her favorite places! The diner, the zoo, the toy store, walmart, the ice cream shop, I looked through the entire mall, even the ladies bathrooms! Theres nowhere else she sould possib- WAIT A MINUTE... I should check the park! She always loved chasing the birds around there. He smiled and ran towards the park.

* * *

Star was still in the same spot she was over an hour ago, tossing her wand around. She stopped tossing and looked at the time on the clock on a tree nearby. Star got up and sighed. "I better get home now, Marco is probably looking for me."

She started walking away from the park in the direction of the Diaz house. Still gazing at the ground, Star walks into someone.

"Ow!" Star looked up and smiled once she saw sho she bumped into.

"I've been looking for you all morning, you had me worried sick!" Marco pulled Star into a hug.

"I figured that. I just needed some time alone, I'm sorry." Once Star finished what she was saying, they broke the hug and then a loud rumble of thunder surrounded the two of them.

Seconds later, it was raining _cats and dogs._ Star and Marco were already soaked and couldn't see even a foot in front of them.

"This is just great. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse!" Star's eyes became puffy, tears later flooding her already drenched face. Of course she was happy that Marco was right beside her, but their future was at sake. She had to go home in four days and probably never return for crying out loud! ...Which she was already doing. Star was never this bummed. Would these last few days even be worth her happiness?

Marco frowned at Star's current attitude. He darn sure missed her wild, fun-loving persona and would do anything just to see that beautiful smile on her face again.

"LEAFY SHIELD BLAST!" Star shouted. Suddenly, a large sterdy shield made from many leaves appeared by the magic of her wand. She slid the shield onto a tree branch to form an overhang for herself and Marco until the rain slowed down.

Star began to shiver. "Oh why won't the cold just kill me already?!" She loudly sniffled. Marco removed his slightly soggy hoodie and placed it over Star. "You know if you die you will no longer get to see me right?"

"And if I stay alive I'll probably never see you again either so...! UGHHHH! WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!" Star paced back and forth in distress, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Out of all the people who could've taken you in to live with them, _I_ was chosen to take care of you. This beautiful, kind-hearted magical princess came to _me_. And _that_ was no act of cruelty. I don't know what I would've done without her." Marco wiped the tears from Star's face. "Damn you're gorgeous."

Star smiled and returned her lover's embrace, wrapping both her arms around him. "I love you more than the sprinkles on my cupcakes, and that's all that matters."

"Really? Because I can't even describe how much I love you." Marco brushed away most of the hair from her face.

Star stared at his big brown eyes that were gazing right back at her. "Oh Marco. Just... kiss me already!" Her blue eyes looked even bigger and flirtier than before. She could feel her heart race as the love of her life brought his body closer to hers, leaning in until their lips touched. Both of their faces turned tomato red as they decided to get more creatively involved with the kiss. Despite how 'safe' Marco was, he pinned Star onto the grassy ground. A loud "Mmph!" escaped from her. He kissed her deeply and directed his hands to her chest, lightly squeezing her breasts. This resulted in a loud moan escaping from Star.

Marco instantly pulled away, realizing what he had just done. "Uhhh..." He blushed a deep red. "Sorry about that." He gently glided his fingers through her wet hair.

"What are you apologizing for, you dork?! That was amazing!" The large, beautiful smile remained on her face from all the excitement she had just experienced, finally getting to feel her boyfriend's lips smacked against hers.

Marco and Star got up off the ground. "So you're not sad anymore?"

"Of course not." Star pulled Marco into a hug. "Thank you Marco."

"For what?" He replied.

"Everything. You showed me so many new Earth things and you helped me adjust to life here. You helped me through school and always did my homework. She giggled.

"Hey! You still owe me one for that you know!" Marco demanded.

Star stared at him blankly. "Oh."

"Well. We should probably go home now, before we get sick." Marco picked Star up sideways and carried her out of the park. "Wow, you sure look mighty darn sexy in the rain."

"i sure don't _feel_ sexy. I feel like I've wet myself times a thousand." Star argued.

"Don't worry. We'll get you home so you can put dry, sexier clothes on." Marco winked.

"Don't push it hun, it takes a lot to get your hands on this body." Star added.

"I did your homework for two whole years!"

"Alright fine Marco." Star smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 will be up soon. I'm still planning it all out to write though. c:**


End file.
